


Little Wonders

by Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AceAro!Keith, Agender Character, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Family, Family Skype calls, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance and Keith are Shiro and Allura's adopted kids, Meeting the Parents, Other, Pansexual!Lance, Pidge's gotta get that degree, Skype, They're in college anyway., They're in love and it's Gross, copious swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/pseuds/Ididntsignupforthisshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve got mad rhythm. And even if you did become an exotic dancer, you’d have my full support. It’s your body and I won’t fight you on your wishes.”</p><p>     “I’m breaking up with you.”</p><p>     “I’m just saying, babe! I’d totally hire you if I ever owned a stri-.”</p><p>     “Keith would you like to accompany me in the murder of your younger brother?” Pidge asked, looking towards Keith with a dark expression.</p><p>     “Honestly, I’ve been waiting for you to ask that since you started dating the stupid fuck."<br/>-<br/>The one where Lance introduces Pidge to his mom, dad and little shit of an older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Wonders

         Lance adjusted the laptop on his knees and settled farther into his pillows. Ready for bed and slightly ticked off at his family’s timing(but not much. They could have caught him on the every increasing occasion of his partner staying the night), he accepted the ringing Skype call.

    Lance’s parents, Shiro and Allura popped up in one little window (they too, were ready for bed. But instead of bed they were in the living room, Allura cuddled into Shiro’s side from where they were in the crook of the couch with the laptop sitting on top of the coffee table.) and his older brother Keith in the other. Keith… now Keith was in his bathtub. Fully clothed. Sitting in the empty tub.

    “What the fuck,” Lance deadpanned, staring at his older brother, drawing disapproving looks from his father and mother and a cocked eyebrow from his brother. “Are you hungover? Why the hell are you in a bathtub?”

    Keith’s nose crinkled and he scowled. He rebalanced the laptop on his knees and shifted so he could lean over the side of the bathtub. He retrieved a water bottle and sat back in his original position against the end of the tub. “Fuck off, Lance. My roommate didn’t check to see if I was gone before she brought her boyfriend over. I was taking a nap, but they woke me up with their fucking insanely loud sex.” His face was one of pure disgust. Lance nearly laughed, but kept it to a shoulder racking silence; a laugh begging to be released. Keith had come out a few years earlier as an aromantic asexual. Lance knew just how repulsed his Keith was when it came to sex and it spurred him to feel sorry for his older brother.

    Keith went on, his voice getting more and more horrified at his own story. “I barricaded myself into the bathroom an hour and a half ago with nothing but my laptop, a bottle of water and a fucking apple. They’re-,” he pulled an earbud from his ear before cringing and shoving it back in again. “They’re still at it. They’re in the living room so I can’t sneak out.”

    “Even _I’m_ not that inconsiderate,” Lance was cringing now, too. He at least checked the apartment (when he still had roomates. He now lived alone. Well… if you could call basically already sharing his apartment with his partner ‘living alone’ then yes. He lived alone. Sorta.) whenever he brought home a date.

    “You’re going to have to talk to her about that,” their mother advises. “That’s inconsiderate to the others living in that apartment.”

    Keith blanched and slouched further into the white tub. “Alright switching the topic from my roommate and her boyfriend,” he exclaimed. He paused, searching for a topic. “Lance, how is Katie?” He unscrewed the cap from his water bottle and took a long sip, oblivious to what can of worms he had just opened up.

    Lance’s eyes blew wide as he stared at his computer screen, disbelief flooding his veins at his brother’s stupidity.

    Allura’s eyes brightened and her hands clasped in front of her chest. An excited smile made its way onto her lips. “Who’s Katie?” Shiro seemed as if he wanted to know the answer to his wife’s question as he listened intently, leaning forward the tiniest of bits.

    “Lance’s partner,” Keith put in as he bent over the side of the tub to retrieve his apple. Allura let out an excited gasp that had Keith stopping short as he leaned over the side and peeked back over his arm to the computer screen. “ _Fuck_ , did you not tell them?”

    Lance scowled at Keith darkly and shifted the laptop on his legs. His ass was starting to fall asleep, prompting him to shift a bit. “I was going to this weekend. Thanks for ruining it, fuckface,” he hissed.

    “How did we raise such foul mouthed children?” Shiro asked, turning his head to Allura. Allura waved off the question (knowing full well that it was _most definitely_ from her) and opted to press for details.

    “Who’s this Katie? I love her name,” She smiled warmly. Lance knew that particular smile very well. It’ll lure you into a sense of security and then rob you of all the details that she wants.

    “Whoa! Hold up,” Lance exclaimed, raising his hands in front of him. “First of all,” he raised a pointer finger, “it’s not ‘her’. Katie is agender. So neutral pronouns.” Allura quickly apologized, a sorry look on her face. Lance held up another finger. “Second, I’m bringing them along to the thing Sunday and you’ll meet them then.”

    “I can’t wait. They sound nice,” Shiro smiled at him and Allura readily agreed.

    “Don’t get your hopes up for them staying with him,” Keith butt in.

    “What’s that supposed to mean, asshole?!”

    “They’re too good for this little shit-,” he gave a pointed look to Lance before going on, “-and they’re going to realize it one day. When that happens they’ll be gone, off to better places.”

    Lance rolled his eyes and flopped back onto his pillows, jostling the computer and the other’s view of him as it toppled to rest on its side on the mattress.

    “Keith, be nice,” Shiro scolded lightly. “I’m sure they’re very happy together.” At this Lance sprung to sit upright.

     “We are, thanks!” he said, pulling the computer to rest on his knees. “They are like the single greatest thing in my life, so up yours.” Keith snorted but gave a smile that told Lance that his brother was happy for him.

    “They sound like they’re good for you,” Allura smiled at him gleefully.

    Lance nodded readily. “Yes, they’re the best. They’re a mechanical engineering major and a goddamn genius. They’re a senior and they’re only twenty one!” He grinned in pride for his partner. His chest swelled just when he thought about their accomplishments. Talking about it made his chest swell, warm and his fingers tingle because he has the chance to brag on them and their amazingness.

    Shiro let out a low whistle. “That’s quite a jump” Lance nodded, grinning.

    “Oh, I’m so excited for Sunday now!” Allura cooed. “Do you have a picture of them? I’d like to see.”

    “I… might,” Lance said doubtfully. He wasn’t sure that there was too many pictures of Pidge that were fit for anyone’s eyes but his and Pidge themself. Don’t get him wrong, they aren’t dirty pictures. No, not by any means. If he had any pictures of that kind he was positive that Pidge would murder him without a second thought. The ones he had on his phone were just very… intimate. They were taken around his apartment or their dormroom. Places where Pidge would take down their usual cold defenses they feed to other people and just be themself with Lance.

    Pidge usually hated their picture being taken. They would roll their eyes and push cameras away or hide their face with text or notebooks. Whenever Pidge had allowed Lance or anyone else to take a picture of them, the rare occasion was always held in a special place in Lance’s heart.

    He picked up his phone from where it lay charging on the bedstand and unlocked it. He went through his camera reel for several seconds, scrolling through picture after picture. They were mostly of the campus and his friends. There were several of he and his best friend Hunk making odd faces at the camera, a few of random people and even more from family occasions. Finally, he thumbed onto one of his partner.

    It was of both of them. They were cuddled together, lying on the very bed Lance was in now, fighting off the cold October atmosphere with many blankets and each other’s warmth. The glasses Pidge usually wore were discarded as Lance held the phone above both their heads and puffed his cheeks out to pose for the photo. Of course, his pose was only aided by Pidge (whom he thought was asleep then) when they turned his head off the to side at more of an angle so they could press a kiss to his cheek just as he snapped the picture.

    He smiled fondly at his phone and only looked up when he heard Keith’s voice.

    “ _Aaaaaaawwwwwwwww_ , look at him. He’s in love.” Lance glared and flipped him the bird before he set about sending the photo to all three on the other end of the Skype call. Keith shifted to his side so he could pull his phone out of his back pocket and was greeted with the picture in his messages. He scoffed. “Scandalous.”

    “Fight me,” Lance challenged, leaning forward towards his screen a bit. Keith lifted his fists as if ready and Lance mirrored the gesture.

    Out of the corner of his eye, Lance could see Shiro pick up his phone from the arm of the couch and flick through the screen until he came to his son’s text. Allura cooed at the picture, commenting “cute!” and Shiro nodded, agreeing instantly.

    Keith moved, in the tub, jerking his head up to presumably look at the door with wide eyes.

    Faintly, Lance heard the light voice of his roommate through the door. “Keith?! Are you in there?”

    Keith mouthed one last, resolute “Fuck” before reaching forward and shutting his laptop, leaving Lance in stitches and tears in his eyes from how hard he was laughing.

* * *

 

         It was a busy day in Lance’s apartment.

    Lance was woken up by Pidge at nine in the morning. They were alight with a nervous energy that wouldn’t leave them still for two minutes without the itching need to do _something_ . They hadn’t even tried to wake the man up, it was completely accidental. They were just flitting around the bedroom - looking for one of their textbooks they _knew_ that they had in the bedroom last. Pidge and Lance had been studying on the bed until Lance had finally declared that he had had Enough. He shut the text books and slid them off the bed so there could be room for the two of them. The trouble is just _where_ he slid them off to.

    It turned out that had somehow ended up between the mattress and the wall at the head of the bed. Lance handed the book over with a loud yawn and left Pidge to scurry away and finish their abandoned homework from the night before in an effort to distract themmself.

    Lance couldn’t fathom why Pidge was so nervous. He had told them over and over that they would be fine. His parents would _love_ them. Hell, if the earlier Skype call was any indication they already did.

    Besides, he’s already met their parents and they loved him. Mr. Holt was in town so he could give a few different lectures at their university and Mrs. Holt was with him, glad to get away from the house for a few days. After his lectures were done (none of them were given to Lance’s classes, but he still heard a great deal about them from Pidge, who had gotten a few of them) Mr. and Mrs. Holt wanted to take Pidge out to dinner. Pidge had thought it was the best possible day to introduce Lance to their parents so they dragged him along. It went well, to say the least. Lance was on very good ground with the Holt’s and they approved of him greatly.

    Now, however, it was just after noon and Lance was in the shower. His phone was hooked up to a speaker that blared something very loud and very hard to sing along to; of course that didn’t stop Lance from memorizing it to a point where he could belt it out in any given moment. Nah, not one bit.

    He rapped along with the lyrics as he washed the conditioner from his hair, being the final thing he does before he exited the shower. He tapped at his phone and shut off the music abruptly and then he towelled off his hair. He dried the rest of his body and stepped out of the bathroom, into his bedroom only to find Pidge face down on the bed, loudly exclaiming a string of curse words.

    They were still in the tank top and shorts they threw on after they showered and their head was still wrapped in the fuzzy white towel from the bathroom.

    Lance looked at them curiously while he went to gather a pair of boxers and slip them on. Cautiously, he went and stood parallel to them and flopped down in much the same manner that Pidge must have done earlier.

    Pidge turned their head, threatening to make the towel turban to fall from their head, in order to look at their boyfriend.

    “What if they don’t like me?” they asked, pressing their cheek into the sheets. Lance snorted, still face down. “What if they think my gender’s goofy or some shit?”

    Lance sighed and propped himself up onto his elbows. “Both of their sons are gay as hell. They’ve got one dominating the acespec and another a flaming pansexual,” he told her. “And as soon as I told them about your gender it was all ‘oh yes we must remember this’. They’re really chill about this kind of stuff.” He twisted so that he lied on his back, a little more up the mattress than Pidge was. He flung his arms out to he was spread out on the mattress like a starfish, only with his legs still hooked over the foot of the bed. He was close enough, yet far enough up on the bed so that all Pidge had to do was scoot a little to their left until they were nuzzled into Lance’s warm side. He wrapped his arm around their shoulders and held them close, simply reveling in the closeness, letting their breathing patterns meld together until they were in perfect synchronization.

    “Seriously, what if they don’t like me?”

    “Oh my god, Pidgeon.”

* * *

 

         Finally. _Finally_ , the moment came.

    They were in the parking lot of Keith’s favorite restaurant (it was his turn to pick the place for their weekly family get together), all five of them standing in the small space between Keith’s battered truck and a black SUV next to it.

    Lance grinned at his parents after Pidge and Keith had greeted each other with a hug and a “how are you?”. He placed a hand on the back of Pidge’s back as he addressed his parents. “Mom, dad.” He took a deep, proud inhale. “This is my partner: Pidge! Oh, wait. That’s their street name. I meant Katie Holt.”

_Street name?_

    Shiro’s eyebrows furrowed and Allura frowned in a moment of confusion, but Pidge was the first to comment. “Street name? You’re making me sound like a stripper.” The line was delivered completely straight faced and it had Keith reeling into a sputtering fit of laughter, Shiro and Allura practically choking on thin air and Lance faltered.

    It only lasted a moment before he recovered, though. And he was back in full-force. “Well,” he cast a devilish smirk to Pidge. “You do have the hips for it.”

    Pidge rolled their eyes, scoffing. “Oh my god.” They punched his arm lightly as he continued.

    “I’m just saying!” Lance held his hands up in a mock surrender. “If you were to drop out of college tomorrow-,”

    “I’m working towards a degree in mechanical engineering. I’m not dropping out of school.”

    “-and became an exotic dancer, you could totally do it! Remember that salsa class we took last fall?”

    “Lance, stop,” Pidge groaned.

    “You’ve got mad rhythm. And even if you _did_ become an exotic dancer, you’d have my full support. It’s your body and I won’t fight you on your wishes.”

    “I’m breaking up with you.”

    “I’m _just saying, babe!_ I’d totally hire you if I ever owned a stri-.”

    “Keith would you like to accompany me in the murder of your younger brother?” Pidge asked, looking towards Keith with a dark expression.

    “Honestly, I’ve been waiting for you to ask that since you started dating the stupid fuck,” the older man grinned, face full of excitement.

    They all paused for a moment. No tension filled the air (except from Shiro and Allura. They had nervous, confused energy about their interaction rolling off them in _waves_ ), just silence. And then Pidge let out a giggle and it all poured out of the trio from there. Lance tossed an arm around Pidge’s shoulder to steady himself as he laughed, long and hard. Keith bit at his knuckles and attempted to breath in through his nose in order to stifle the laughter but only resulted in him snorting through it loudly.

    Pidge leaned up on their tip toes through their last hiccups of laughter and pecked Lance twice on the lips, still giggling quietly in much the same way Lance was.

    They pulled back and turned to face Lance’s parents, (still wearing the bright smile one does after a nice, long laugh) and offered their hand to Shiro. “Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane, I’m Katie Holt. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” They grinned and shook Shiro’s hand and in turn Allura’s.

* * *

 

         When Pidge came out of Lance’s bathroom, their breath was minty and they were dressed for bed (simply in a pair of underwear and one of Lance’s old tee shirts worn to absolute soft perfection). Lance looked up from where he was leaning against his dresser, scrolling through his phone and smiled. He discarded his phone, putting it to charge on the nightstand and went to meet his partner who was now leaning against the door jamb. He cupped their face in his hands and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to their soft lips.

    They hummed, bringing their hands up to card through Lance’s hair. They pulled back and fluttered their eyelashes up at Lance. “I think it went well,” they commented sincerely. “I like your parents.”

    Lance gave a breathy laugh and pressed a kiss to Pidge’s cheek before gripping the backs of their thighs and pulling Pidge up to lock their legs around his waist. They made a sound of surprise, but immediately wrapped his arms around Lance’s shoulders for support (like the forearm under their ass was for). Lance gave them a slow, lingering kiss and when he pulled back he looked at them like they were the best treasure on the entire face of the planet. “They _loved_ you, Pidge,” he confided. “And they totally approved of you.”

    He spun around and walked them over to the bed so he could gently lay Pidge back against the mattress. He smiled softly down at them, but his face still held a different aspect to it. It was an odd expression. A thoughtful one. His eyebrows were at a slight furrow and his lips twisted down to one side.

    Pidge  reached a hand up and softly pressed their thumb between his eyebrows, smoothing out the crease in his skin. “What’s up with your face?” they asked, smoothing their hands across the rest of Lance’s face before dropping them to his shoulder. “You look like you’ve got something on your mind.”

    Lance looked surprised for a half a second before he relented, humming. He sighed and shook his head tiredly. “I’ve been trying to think of a stripper name for you.” Pidge scoffed and swatted his shoulder. “No, seriously! I can’t think of _anything_ good!”

    “Oh my god, Lance. Stop.”

    “There’s literally nothing you could do to play on your names! Pidge? No. Katie? Guess again. Holt? Nada. You’ve got nothing going for you and frankly I’m insulted your parents set you up for a life of failure!”

    “Obviously I would be the Little Wonder,” Pidge said, rolling their eyes at their boyfriend.

    “I would never let any partner of mine become an exotic dancer with such a generic stripper name!” He sat up so that he was straddling Pidge’s hips. “I won’t have it!”

    Pidge leaned up on their elbows in a challenge. “Oh really? Then what was that bullshit earlier about my body and my decisions?”

    “The decision to strip vs. the decision of freaking ‘Little Wonder’ as your stage name is a completely different thing!” He crossed his arms and stared down at his partner, his lips pursed in determination.

    Pidge finally lost their composure, once again giggling madly. They pushed off their elbows until they sat up, steadying themself against Lance. Lance gave in a second later, giggling along as well.

    “God, you’re so lucky I love you and put up with your shit.” They grinned and pushed at his shoulder playfully. Lance leaned back in and pecked at Pidge’s lips, with each one guiding them further and further down until they lied back on the mattress again.

    “You bet your stripper-worthy-ass I am.” Before Pidge could comment, Lance’s lips were on their own, kissing them quiet and then moment shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hello BUT KEITH WITH AN UGLY SNORTING LAUGH. And by ugly I mean abso-fricken-lutely adorable.  
> Okay, back to your regular scheduled programming!  
> I hope you enjoyed this! It took quite a bit of time, if I'm honest.
> 
> Please drop me a comment! You could also message me on tumblr @youngtiredandhungry ! (I take requests and prompts as well)
> 
> I looove this pairing so much and I am extremely sad there's not more content than there is on here. I decided to help the number out a bit. As a lonely content creator does.


End file.
